Leaning
by Amu Wants Noodles
Summary: Trapped in Heavens Arena, Kujou Jousei lives a fruitless life of boredom with no way out. But when she befriended a white haired assassin, the steady ground beneath her feat began to crumble and she fell into a rich and mysterious journey. With burning fire of vengeance in her eyes, Kujou embarks on a epic adventure. (KilluaXOC)
1. (1) Welcome to Heavens Arena

**Author notes at the bottom.**

* * *

I was probably one of the most well-known figure in Heavens Arena. The young girl who was always fighting every single day, and doing so for five years. In fact, I stayed here for such a long time,I have been asked to fill in for sick, injured, or simply absent referees. I accept because it lets me earn a bit more money than I already have.

Today, Mr. Hiroshima needs me to fill in for another referee today, who just got too old for his own good. So until they find someone to replace him, I would be a temporary referee for the first floor.

Being referee isn't that easy, you have to judge how much damage or how effected the fighters are based on limited information. But I've gotten pretty good at it. You can tell by looking at the quality in the attackers movement, and the change in attitude and movement from the one attacked.

After squirming through the pastel pink uniform, and securing the cap over my dull brown hair, I tied my hair to the usual lopsided ponytail. I threw my cloths, belongings, and my goggles into the small locker and headed out behind the scenes of some grumbling men. Waiting for one of them to give up, which didn't take so long, I finally took someone else's place.

The first thing that caught my eye, was another fight going on, a few Arenas away. A little kid, and a fat man.

"Begin!" I rose my arm signalling the start of the match. Two men grunted insults, as they held each other in a lock trying to knock the other one over. Unfortunately fights like these drag out for an long time, and it'll be an while before one of them gives in.

All my attention was on the amber eyed kid, who had hair that seemed to use a mountain of hair gel in order to keep it pointing straight up.

An confident smirk was smacked on his opponent's face, he cracked his knuckles ready to squash that puny child. I saw him mouth a 'sorry' to the boy.

The fat man slowly swung his fist aiming at the boy's head, but he dodged by leaning to the right a few inches. With a soft push, the boy sent the man flying out the Arena and into the wall, leaving cracks where the man crashed into. He looked at his hands with amazement, as if he wasn't aware of his strength.

My eyes widened with surprise. I would only be able to send that man flying if I use my whole body in a throw, but all it took for him was a effortless push.

When I first arrived at Heavens Arena, I wasn't really looking forward to fighting. I wasn't there for glory. Only as I began to become stronger and stronger that I found some love for the exhilarating feeling of victory. I remember being that seven year old girl who could barely win one match. Now I'm this 12 year girl who never let's one interesting match left finished with an loss. I was determined more than ever to win and never lose. Not just for the money but the rush of victory.

I sighed in frustration and annoyance, noticing that I have completely screwed up. I was too busy observing, that I forgot to give out points. In order to prevent any more mistakes, I tried to filter out any other distractions.

"No way! Another strong kid!" Three roars of amazement rippled through the crowd.

Finally, I couldn't resist the temptation, and turned around to get a good view of the new contestants. First, I spotted an half albino, half angel blue eyed. His existence seemed to be in bold, all caps letters. In other words, he was hard to miss. He had an unnatural hair color, alertness in his whole being, confidence in his stance. He was the kind of person that would be first spotted among a crowd of a hundred people.

I have no idea how he knocked an grown man down effortlessly without any sign of injuring him, but so far he was chatting cheerfully with the ref.

The next kid was very hard to spot. He was too short, and I could only see half of his head behind his opponent's stomach. A big mark on his opponents chubby belly marked the area he punched.

My interested peaked, and I suddenly found myself dashing out of the Arena, thirsty for a new fight.

I decided to ditch referee work. Randomly picking the first elevator door that opened, I happened to follow the three boys that showed off amazing skill in the first floor.

I love elevators. Once it starts to slow down when it reaches it's destination, it makes my skin crawl in an exciting way. I just love it. I stared the the boys as they introduce themselves to each other, and happened to pick up the names of each of them in the process

Gon suddenly averted his attention on me. "Aren't you the referee that was near my Arena?"

I stood there in a daze for awhile. Then hesitantly nodded.

Gon stared at me expectantly.

"I'm Kujou."

"I'm Gon." The boy chirped. "And that's Killua."

I frowned a bit, now that I look closely, he didn't look that strange after all. Even if he had exotic colors all over his head, his face is pretty normal. Maybe even pretty. He caught me staring, and I quickly swooped my head around.

As the elevator slowly eased into a stop, I unconsciously followed Zushi, comparing his height to mine. "You're pretty famous here, Kujou." Commented Gon, taking notice of the action of people around me. Everywhere I go people whisper and gossip about me, discussing the latest false rumor. I was used to this kind of treatment even before I got to Heavens Arena so it has never bothered me.

"Yeah. I've lived here for quite a long time."

"You mean you earn money for yourself?"

"My friend used to fight here, and he said it was like a good job so I took it." I casually lied.

"What did you do with the prize money?" Gon asked.

"I used it."

Gon, Zushi, and I chatted for awhile, til they collected their reward. Then Killua took over. As we bought drinks, he explained how the tower worked, letting me drop a few comments about the best restaurants here.

I stared out of the windows, confused why I felt I was so much shorter than I usually am. Then I realized I accidentally followed them to the 50th floor.

"Wait. Kujou, How come you were a referee?" Asked Killua.

Glancing at his face again, Killua had a friendly smile, but his muscles were always taught with tension, as if he expects someone to suddenly attack him. "I'm just a fill in. I almost never leave Heavens Arena, so they ask me to help with the absent."

"Then shouldn't you be working now?"

"I do this all the time. They'll be fine with one or two referees missing." (Plus I have no interest in the matches on the first floor)

"Hm?" He mumbled. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Something I consider myself very skilled at. He's like an broken rubix-cube, that's impossible to solve.

After chatting for about 5 minutes, I saw the girls bathroom sign a few feet away. It was a good chance to sneak away and go back to my floor. Not alerting them, I shuffled away without a word, and darted into the room.

Entering the bathroom at Heavens Arena, proves that air freshener can give your nose something fierce.

I stood there waiting for about five minutes before exiting the door when I felt safe. I was surprised to see them waiting for me.

I smiled happily, masking my confusion. "You didn't have to wait."

"I thought so too. You take forever in the bathroom." Killua bluntly stated.

I recoiled, and I curled my lips into a frown. "Oh dear. I'm incredibly sorry that my bladder takes especially long to release my waste." I crooned, exaggerating the innocence in my voice.

He glared at me, annoyed.I finally explained that I actually was on the 170th floor, and left them after a quick wave of my hand. I heard them say goodbye to me behind my back, but I didn't bother to reply. I was probably was not going to see those guys again anyway, so why bother to be all friendly now.

* * *

 **You have no idea how much adjustments I made to this chapter. I even deleted the old author's note. I'm just going to bluntly state that chapter 1-3 kinda sucks. And after that my writing somehow got better. I don't know how. I got a really good English teacher so maybe that's why.**

 **I appreciate anyone who reviews, and I reply to them on new updates, which generally happen once every 2-3 weeks.**


	2. (2) Bargaining

**Review Replies at the bottom**

* * *

Kaitou Jousei. 7 years old. She was about to enter her hell. School.

Dressed in her typical tomboy outfit that the maids picked out for her. She calmly approached the haunting building, with rainbow and sunshine painted on the walls. She ignored all the teachers that she didn't recognize greet her, and watch them as they do the same to every student they see.

She was forced to keep her hair extremely short, therefor she has an image of an young boy. But her beauty is still radiant. She had a petite body, large round beady eyes that seemed to glow, pale skin, with tints of healthy peach, and layered fiery copper hair that seemed to burn your eyes if you stare at it too long.

Trotting across the rugged carpeted floor of the small classroom, she sat down on a small plastic chair with gun stuck to one of the legs, and waited.

Our teacher briskly, with an sugar sweet smile, walked into the classroom. After all the kids quieted down, she clapped her hands. Delight filled her eyes as she began explaining the new art project that we were beginning today.

"Gooooood mourning class!" She said with energy.

Everyone, but me, replied in unison. "Mourning."

"Today we are doing a super duper fun project! So what we're gonna do is," She began passing each table group a poster and a box of crayons. "we're going to make an amazing super duper colorful poster about your favorite part of the school year. These posters will be hanged out in the hallway, so make sure you put your best effort."

I looked at the big sheet of plain white paper, and sighed.

Our teacher liked to group the kids based on how much she liked them. So all the responsible well-behaved kids were grouped at the back of the classroom, while the immature, bratty, whiny kids sat in the front.

My table group was a bunch of violent guys who can't seem to agree on one thing. So it would be obvious that after half an hour of work, the poster that we're suppose to be working on is completely blank. And she didn't like me because she can't seem to do her job properly so my father always sends letters of complaints to her. She always ignored the letters, and her teaching methods never changed, but her opinion of my drastically changed.

I watched the teacher hopefully, thinking that maybe she would stop complimenting how scribbles looked so realistic and pretty, and come help us. But she didn't even glance at us. So I just sat there and waited for half of my day be wasted.

* * *

After a month of not seeing him, Ian was showing his new found flexibility to me this afternoon. Despite being a grown, and married man, who recently became a father, Ian was able to keep his bridges and splits in tip-top shape. He was even more nimble and flexible than me.

Today he chose quite the outfit. He wore saggy dark green cargo pants, and a cream colored shirt with a blue teddybear with the words LOVE under it. He seemed to have combed his jet black hair today, and was looking fresher than usual.

"How long has it been since you went on a date with your wife?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course you would notice." He hopped to his feet. "I believe it's been about 3 years. Since little baby Leo was born, we never had time to rest not to mention have a date. Thankfully we found someone reliable to watch over him."

I nodded in understanding. When I was a kid, my father was so focused on work, I was taken care of a group of maids, who passed me around like I was simply a extra clean up duty.

"How have you been?" Ian asked. "Nothing new again?"

I shook my head.

"No? You didn't talk to anyone this week either, huh." I looked at me with a unreadable expression.

"Oh!" I exclaimed remembering Gon, Killua, and Sushi (Or was it Zushi?) "There were some strong kids that I talked to just a few days ago for about five minutes."

"Oh that's great!" Ian said excitingly. "How long will they stay here?"

I shrugged. "It was only five minutes Ian, I know nothing about them. Why you so excited anyway?"

"No particular reason." He said with a singsong voice.

I scowled at his aloofness. I don't like it when someone's true intentions isn't clear to me. I like to know what's going to happen before it does.

Ian hopped to his feet, and faced me with an extra sweet smile. "Now Kujou. The real reason I met up with you is that I saw..." His smile dropped, and his face hardened into a serious stare. "Your humiliating loss to Killua." He lowered his gaze, as if it was a traumatizing and dramatic moment of my life.

I punched him, causing him to lose his balance. "You made room for your schedule just to say that to my face?" I thought he was being unusually nice.

He put his hands over his mouth to stifle a giggle, his eyes arched up in a mocking grin. "Yeah. It was really sad. All you could do is watch him as he smacks you like the rest of his opponents."

I huffed. "I got up after did't I? (Well I fainted right after ) Plus I could already see him coming. I just got to get my body moving as fast as my eyes."

"You should thank me for that." He retorted with ease. "I'm the one who taught you Nen after all. In fact I think your pores are still open in your eyes. The rest of your body already closed up."

I scoffed. "And I should thank you for my time wasted. I can win my matches easily below the 200s _without_ Nen!"

"Let's make a deal." He said in a whimsical voice, sitting on a small cushioned stool. "If you can make it to the 200th floor without losing one match I will tell you something interesting."

I didn't have a slightest clue of his true motives, but I was determine to put him in his place.

I slammed my hands on the table near us, and met him with a confident grin. "Your on! I'll wipe that relaxed smile off your face."

I only needed to win 5 matches in a row, he was making so easy it was hard to believe.

"Hold up!" He said, back to his friendly tone. "Don't get too fired up yet. I have one more condition."

* * *

After talking with Ian for the whole day, I went straight to my room with a new found exuberance. My cream muffler, that was too warm for my taste, blocked two dusky purple bruises on the back of my neck. The ones Killua gave me when we fought each other.

Before leaving the door, I grabbed another blue scarf and my gloves.

Walking along the narrow hall, I carried a empty kettle, that's provided by the Arena. I forgot to eat dinner, so instant Ramen will have to do. Usually I would go to my favorite restaurant, The Food Court, to get some take out food. But it was already ten past nine, and the food court would be closed by then.

"Kujou!"

I turned around. Gon jogged over, while waving happily. Killua and Zushi walked behind him eventually catching up.

"Hey Gon," I greeted him with a smile. "Where are you guys going?"

"My master's place." Answer Zushi, obviously as happy as I left him. In fact he looked especially excited.

"For what?"

The Gon and Zushi glanced at each other. As if asking, the same question I just asked. Killua looked at me as if I was another troublesome person that he wants to quickly get rid of.

"I'm sure you know the reason to travel to that destination in your mind." I said, crossing my arms.

After a few seconds of silenced, I red the situation and sighed. "Look, if you don't want me to-"

"WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING ONLY GUYS CAN DO!" Gon suddenly exclaimed.

It took awhile to fully comprehend what Gon said. But once I did, I almost bursted out laughing, and I had to pinch my hand to keep myself from doubling over and rolling hysterically on the ground. Gon was strong, but he definitely wasn't the brightest of the group.

"Uh-huh. Have fun playing your manly games then." My lips curved into a sweet smile. "Tell me _all_ about it tomorrow."

Gon, Killua, and Zushi said their good-byes, with semi-worried looks in their eyes. I walked straight til I turned right into the dining hall. Even in this hour, many matches are going around, and the space is packed as always. Though no-one bothered to eat anything three hours after the average dinner time, so the cafe is quite empty. And _very_ peaceful.

As the automatic doors slid open, the aroma of an sweet late filled my nose. The banging of glass plates can be heard in the kitchen, roughly stacked together after being rinsed thoroughly. All the pastries and ice creams were stashed away, in a closet freezer, and all the silver usually placed neatly on the tables were no longer there. Only a few customers sat with content, drinking their drinks, and eating their snacks. Even the the design of the cafe represented the very essence of peace. Without a doubt, this place was the Zen Garden Cafe.

During the day, it's chaotic here. Men celebrates their "outstanding" victories with beer, which turns them into squawking roosters. They would begin to brawl in the middle of their meals unstably, as if fighting on a spinning wheel. Grunting as loud as they possibly can, showing off their muscles by playing the game who can _flex it higher._ Of course these kind of people were only the small percent of the participants in Heavens Arena, but they certainly are one of the most annoying.

The bartender sure is lucky, I bet the other guys that work in the afternoon shift envy him. I nodded to the calm waiter as a greeting, and placed my kettle in front of him.

Without questions, he popped the top open and poured steaming hot water from the tap.

"Very nice weather today." he commented with contentedness.

"Really? But it's so hot today." I replied.

"Hot, yes." He admitted, while handing back the kettle. "But beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky, and if you look outside around 8:30 there is the most beautiful sunset, no other city has."

He said it with such confidence and finality I almost believed him. But surely he was only exaggerating, because who has enough time to see the best sunset of every city? Someone with a lot of free time that's for sure. Then I realized that I had a lot of free time so I decided to stop wondering about the bartender's strange remark.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ I'm suffering from an severe writer's block on my other story. And I was so stuck on another one I just gave that one up. Trust me, after reading it a few times, it was so bad I was all like screw it. No way, I'm getting more views on this. Sorry about the late update. In Europe, the places I stayed in had terrible wifi, and so I couldn't get my edits in. AND I HAD THE HARDEST TIME WRITING THIS ONE! But here is the next chapter XD.**

 **The last part is like the first part of the first chapter, so I'm really excited to piece by piece reveal Kujou, or _Kaitou's_ past. I also introduced Ian, if you remember, who actually plays an bigger role then you all might think. :3.**

 **Can you guess who will fall in love first? Or will it be mutual.**

 **Thankyou to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited... clicked favorite story thingy... or made this story one of your... Here are the review replies!**

 ** _YingYang555- Actually I do plan to go that far. But not as long as the episodes portray it. The reason is that I think the Chimera Ant arc is an perfect opportunity for Kujou to dwell deeper into Killua's mind and how it works. Not only that, but to really show Kujou's actually good characteristics as an human. I do plan to stuff it with feels so sorry about that! It'll will have an happy ending that's for sure._**

 ** _BizzyLizy- Guess all you want, but you never can be sure. MUAHAHA! Thanks for reading though._**


	3. (3) Alone but not Lonely

**Review Replies Below**

* * *

Don't forget the skateboard.

Killua has to be extra careful. If they heard him, then they will all get him. Killua picked an convenient time to throw his escape plan. Since his older brother, grandfather, and father, _all_ went out for jobs, this was an perfect time to sneak away without getting caught. This way, he'll have a _chance_.

Now the challenge will be to sneak past the butler's office, without being heard. Those servants have sharp ears. He took caution that his feet didn't make the leafs rustle the wrong way, and he listened contently for any butlers trying to stop him. But it was strange. His gut told him not to continue. Nevertheless, he continued from tree to tree with that feeling of discomfort.

He was almost there, and no-one has tried to stop him. That made the feeling worse. His instincts already told him to run back, before they play a trick on him. But he was scared, so scared that he won't get another chance like this. Scared that there won't be another opening for escape. That fear was the only thing that kept him running, right into his Mother's arms.

Last chance. It was now or never.

Instinctively, he drew out his claws and twisted it into his mother's face. He shattered her visor, and easily sliced through the flesh of her eyes. Trying to ignore the cries of his mother, calling out pleadingly for him to come back, Killua continues his escape, expecting Milukki to furiously launch himself at him.

"How dare you hurt mother!" Milukki shrieked, as he blindly charge at him. Out of all the family members Killua had, Milluki was the one he hated the most. He claims he has more control over his emotions that Killua, which is true in some situations. But when he see's his kid brother being smothered with his dear mother's love, his jealousy causes him to go wild. Many times he would thrash out on Killua, cursing and wishing malevolent thoughts. He loved seeing Killua suffer, and hated to look at him whenever he had the slight glimpse of enjoyment in his life.

It was too obvious that Milukki hated Killua, and Killua hated him back with just as much distaste. Thrusting his blood soaked hand into his brother's stomach, Killua sliced through inches of flesh before retracting his hand. Blood sprayed out of the wound, splattering tiny droplets in all directions.

He watched him thrash in pain for a few second. Then left.

It was a smooth run back down into the testing gate. Instead of chasing after him, his other sibling must have decided to help his family for aid. Without looking back, Killua pushed the testing gates open with his two small hands, stepping out the gates for what he thought the last time carrying the hope, and the guilt within him. But he was very good at suppressing his emotions, just a little bit of guilt wouldn't bother him... right?

* * *

A flash of red. I flip the card. Another flash of red. I rub the card. Another flash of red.

I sighed. Out of all the time in the world, this had to be the time my room key broke. Frustrated, hungry, and exhausted, I rested my kettle next to the door and briskly trotted to the front desk. After the employee and I exchange greetings, I hand her my room key. She takes it and swipe it through an machine thingy that looked like an cashier.

I waited for three minutes, and slowly my enthusiasm I once had subsided. Finally, I heard the familiar high-pitched 'beep' that carried me away from my daydreaming. But something must have went wrong, cause the lady frowned in confusion.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am but it seems something is awfully wrong with the computer software, you'll have to come back tomorrow." She smiled at me nervously.

"Where am I suppose to stay?" I attempted in a kind tone.

"Unfortunately, there are only accessible rooms above the 200th floor. You must sleep outside of Heavens Arena tonight. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience."

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath. I felt a little bad for the lady. She'll have to deal with a lot of complaining contestants.

I made my way out of the Arena, into the city night. The waiter wasn't lying that today had good weather. Not a cloud in the air, and the breeze ever so slight. I usually never go outside, especially during the summer.

These are the best kind of night. Where only my breath, and the clicking of my shoes is heard. I continued down a stone pavement in boredom, only to hear an sudden yelp from the house to my left.

A flash of light flickered brilliantly, seen from the space between the blinders. Then slowly subsided into a dim glow.

Maybe it's because of the lack of activity in my life, or maybe it's the rush and mystified shiver I felt from the force. But it seemed as if the light compelled me towards the door, drawing me in.

As I press my ear against the chilly painted door, I heard slight mumbles. And as any smart person would do, I knocked. The voices dropped dead, as if they suddenly got caught in the middle of a crime scene. My suspicion quiver, and I was now wide awake.

"Hello?" My voiced seemed to echo off the dead-panned street.

Suddenly, I heard an sharp whisper, but it was too vague to decipher the words.

I pressed my ear harder into the door, until I felt my head scraping part of the paint off. Confused, I stalked off wondering why I would do something like this. But before I can take a third step, the door opened with Gon gazing wide-eyed at me.

"Kujou?"

"Gon?"

He stood there with an white tank-top, but something was off. For some reason, even when I'm steps away from him, his body was emitting a constant wave of heat. I squinted, and there was an translucent steam rising from his body.

Dumbfounded, I asked. "What kind of manly games are you guys playing?"

Gon's gaze turned into a cheeky wide smile. "What are you doing Kujou? I thought you were tired when we met you."

"Answer my question first. Why is there steam coming out of your body? Are you radioactive or something?" I crossed my arms.

Gon's cheerful smile suddenly dropped into an confused gaze, and Killua peeked behind his shoulder, with the same problem.

"You can... see this...?"

* * *

At least my confusing behavior got me into some shelter. I have to say, it felt weird to be sleeping in such a large space. I have bin cramped up in Room 2013 for such a long time, sleeping in another room felt so surreal.

After tossing and turning, my mind dropped into a state of blankness. Until I finally rolled myself off the sofa did I realize, I'm not falling asleep tonight. So I crawled back up, and pulled the blanket over my shoulder, letting my mind traveled into a state of mad thinking. I thought of the sea, for Ian mentioned about a trip with his family. I've never bin to the ocean, but I heard it's suppose to be very deep. Some even believe that parts of it goes down forever, but I think that's just stupid. Cause if some parts of the sea goes down forever, then it would be straight through the core of the earth and out the other side. So going down forever, will eventually lead you to up. yet the existence of Nen makes me wonder, maybe it is possible. If those crazy theorist are actually Nen users, then maybe some kind of magical force makes an black hole. But a black hole that doesn't suck, but instead sits still with no bottom. Wait, wouldn't the ocean be drained by now if that was the case? Then I concluded, that there is no such thing as down. But what about up? Can you go up forever? After pondering on the pointless questions of the reality of up and down, I drifted to sleep.

That night, I dreamed of being sucked into the black hole of the seas.

* * *

After Gon got severely injured, due to a tough battle with spinning tops. Two things happen. One. I'm one floor away to reaching the 200s, and almost done fulfilling my deal with Ian. Two. Since Gon can't really get out of bed, I have bin Killua's source of entertainment. And me, being the _good_ person I am, went with it without complaint.

Even when you're forced to walk in the summer heat.

I came prepared with a fan, a spray bottle, three water bottles, and a giant umbrella. Now Killua, being the bad person he is, refused to help me with my equipment. Instead, leaving me to buy an backpack with my own expense.

It took great will power to keep myself to piss and complain like a obnoxious baby in public.

The sun stung against my skin, and made my eyes drowsy. I looked like an demented zombie with black shades, stalking an white-haired child. Finally, and thankfully, Killua was thoughtful enough to stop at an cafe.

I let an gasp of relief, when I felt the rush of cool air from the conditioning.

Killua paid for two ice creams, which were beautifully arranged like an rose on top of a cone. I never tried any other flavor other than Vanilla, so I went with something that sounds more refreshing. After minutes of debating, I pointed to the bright red-orange sorbet flavor ice cream.

By the time they finished my arrangement, Killua already licked off his chocolate rose head, and just started to chew the cone.

I licked one of the petals, and a chill ran through my body. The sweet and sour combination coated my tongue in a savory flavor. My face broke into a grin, and I proceeded with the task of devouring the frozen treat.

My energy lit up like fire.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Killua's eyes, staring at me. I quickly shield my ice cream from his line of sight, clearly showing I'm not in the mood for sharing.

We traveled past down-town, and into the Haven. Food stalls were being prepared, and the fish were being hauled out of buckets of rust, and sliced into reasonable pieces. The air smelled like squid diarrhea. This is why nobody goes near the Haven around noon.

"This stinks." I growled as I pinch my nose.

Killua, who came prepared with an clothespin nodded in reply. "But soon they'll start to pan fry the fish, and the smell of sea salt is all you'll be able to smell."

I snorted an laugh.

After a few minutes, we walked passed the fish market and made our way around the boats into the creepy wooden sheds full of crates. We walked all the way to the end of the line, until he stopped by an shed with an crescent moon painted on the front doorway.

"Wh-" I was in the middle of making an clever retort when.

"Shh!" He hissed. He leaned his ear against the wall, and listened. "No ones in there, let's go."

He opened the door, and once I stepped into the dark walls, an bad premonition built in my gut. It was as if I was inside the carcass of an dead cow.

"Are you sure? I don't know if it's okay to hang out here..."

"Yeah I'm sure. Not a living thing is here."

I'm not sure if that's better or worse. But it was okay, as long as I stare out the door, where I could see light, I will be okay.

"You have an weird sense of an good time. This place smells even worse than the harbor." I started to lay my umbrella down.

"We won't be here long, I would just hold on to your belongings, while I find what I'm looking for."

"A dead squirrel? I won't be surprised if you find one soon."

I could here an soft _ha_ behind my back. "Very funny, but no. Oh wait, I did find one just now though."

Taking off my sunglasses, I could hear Killua rummaging through piles of something, cursing in disgust whenever he finds something dead.

"Wouldn't it be easier with some lights? I'll go look for a switch." Tracing my hand against the wooden door frame, I felt my way around the shed.

"It's okay Kujou. I can find my stuff without any light. Besides, it would take _foreve_ r to find it."

I laughed. "Forever is just an lie. It's not all good and bad things come to an end. Everything will one day come to an end. Our lives, our existance, our planet, our galaxy, our universe, and certainly my hunt for the damn light switch."

Killua sighed. "I'm starting to see why no one else would be your friend. Your such an pessimist."

I paused. "What do you mean no one?" I scoffed. "I have one. And I'm trying to help you by finding an light switch, you can't criticize me for that."

"Is it me and Gon?" He laughed.

"No. When did we decide to be friends?"

Killua suddenly stopped going through the crates, pausing suddenly as if he remember something important. "Your weird." He finally said.

"Are you insisting that we are already friends? I know nothing about you, and I only met you about a week ago."

"Well yah, I know it's a bit weird, I was confused whether Gon was or was not my friend when I met him."

"Really. Tell me more." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the dark.

"Ok. But you have to tell me about your friend."

I laughed. "That wouldn't be possible. He's weird in ways I can't describe."

Killua snorted. "Not as ridiculous as Gon. During the Hunter Exam..."

"You guys are Hunters?" I cut him off.

"Yah. Well no. Well Gon is. Anyway Gon was fighting a Ninja-"

"Ninja?"

"Will you let me talk?"

I nodded. Then face palmed cause I remember we were in the dark. "Yeah..."

"He was fighting a Ninja and was getting beat up really bad. He didn't stand a chance. But you know, the rules said that your opponent have to surrender in order to win, so the Ninja was torturing Gon. Finally guess what Gon said when he threatened to cut off his leg..."

"That's not very smart. If he cut off his leg then Gon would die from blood loss."

"Which makes what he says even more ridiculous! He said that they both don't want to do that and he suggest to cooperate and figure out how to end this fight together!"

"What did he do?"

Killua laughed. "He forfeited."

"Hmm?" I murmured. "Gon got some deep balls."

Killua stared at me, confused.

I sighed "It means he's really brave. Well one can be brave but in a certain situation one can also be naive."

"Are you some kind of philosopher?" Killua mocked.

"I tend to think a lot when I'm alone." I admitted.

"Then... I bet you're almost always alone." Kill guessed.

I paused, thinking about what to say back to him. But I don't know what to say. I don't want to say it's true because I already told him I have a really great friend, who I do enjoy hanging out with, but I don't think I'll get away with lying."

"I don't consider myself lonely." I answered. "But I am mostly alone."

"That's a really weird answer." He replied. "But I think I can kind of relate."

Sighing, I gave up on looking for an light switch and just sat down near the door. "I'll think about it tonight."

"Or... You can not think about it and be my friend." Suggested Killua hesitantly.

"Sure." instinctively tumbled from my mouth. My answered surprised myself, but I wasn't displeased.

In the end, Killua never found what he was looking for, but he looked surprisingly satisfied. I thought it was strange till I realized my lips were curved into a smile.

I took an deep breath. Taking in all the fresh air after being exposed to such a vulgar stench. Sea salt. "They're frying the fish" I murmured, "Smells nice."

Killua nodded, but he had things other than eating fish on his mind. "Hey. Wanna visit Gon?"

I grinned, and started into a sprint. "Sure. Let's get some more ice-cream though!" I'm sure that Gon will be able to be my friend too.

* * *

 **LET US PRETEND THAT IT DIDN'T TAKE 8 MONTHS TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER... I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!**

 **Anyway...**

 **Review Replies:**

 **SlightlyYandereMelissa: You can guess but you'll never know! MUAHAHA!**

 **P.S. Seriously guys? One review? We can do better.**


	4. (4) Kaitou's Beginning

**Review replies on the bottom**

* * *

 _FINALLY! Kaitou thought, as she made her way out the car that came to pick her up. The hours of school is finally over, and she would get some time to herself to study on things that actually matter._

 _"Welcome home." Greeted the maid, as Kaitou stepped into a lavish mansion of white marble. The maid, dressed in a simple white dress with a black collar, attempted to help her take off her, coat but Kaitou swiftly rose her palm to the maid's face. Understanding immediately, she backed off, handed Kaitou a scrap of paper, and quietly left. Her shoes clicking rhythmically across the granite floor._

 _Kaitou didn't understand why they kept greeting her whenever she comes back from school. Every time they try to help her with trivial tasks, Kujou would raise her palm to shoo them away, yet everyday they continuously reach for the zipper on her coat, or the handle of her bag. Every mourning, they pick out cloths for her to wear, and attempts to assist her in changing into it. And when the day is over, she always go back to her room with her bed made and cleaned, plus a maid waiting to help her change into her night cloths._

 _The only thing they need to do for Kaitou was to cook._

 _Kaitou shook her head, realizing they were simply doing their job, and she should hold nothing against them for trying to help her. Though her mind set will probably change by the end of the day. By dinner, she would think them as annoying and desperate for her father's money._

 _Putting all her meaningless thoughts beside, Kaitou put her attention on the small parchment rolled tightly into the width of her thumb. She untied the ribbon that wound around the rolled up paper, revealing an handwritten note in messy cursive._

 _"Meat me at my office as soon as you read this note. I have some news."_

 _No one signed the note, but Kaitou recognized it as her father's handwriting._

 _She smiled. Rarely does Kaitou ever see her father during the day. especially on a week day. Not even bothering to take off her shoes, Kaitou walked in a fast pace, with a little skip in her steps. Before entering her father's office, Kaitou checked her appearance and posture. She mentally slapped herself as she realized that she was still holding her school bag, and in quite the ladylike manner too. Kaitou took her left hand off the handle and into the small pocket of her navy blue shorts. She checked her hair in the reflection of the white marble wall, after she was satisfied that her father would be satisfied. Kaitou allowed the servants to open the doors._

 _No need to force a smile here. Kaitou even had to be careful not to make that crooked grin she always unconsciously make when she gets excited._

 _Kaitou carefully walked into the room, timing each step slowly to prevent her father from seeing her eagerness._

 _"Hello father." She said as modestly as she could. Then she mentally slapped herself. Kaitou had made a terrible mistake. She had focused too much on acting professional, that she forgot to take her voice down a couple octaves._

 _She felt a sting in her chest when she saw her father's disappointed and slightly hostile gaze._

 _"Hello Kaitou." He started with an calm yet cold voice, " I'll get straight to the point. Two days later, I will be going to NGL, to negotiate a deal with their leader. However there will be no way to reach me once I enter the countries's boundary. By the time any mail will be able to arrive at the country I would be done and heading back home. So I need to find someone to look after you while I'm gone."_

 _Kaitou mentally scoffed. Every time her father is away it's nothing but study study and study. The babysitters he hires always does their best to not fall asleep watching me study. Although the pay would be nothing to complain._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt father," Kaitou said in the correct pitch, "but I don't see the need for someone to watch over me. I believe I am responsible enough to live a few days without your supervision, or anybody's. And the maids are here to cook my meals, just as they always have."_

 _Kaitou's father shook his head. "I trust you are more than capable to look after yourself, but I can't overlook the fact that you're six years old. If any robbers come by-"_

 _"I can take them!" I said frantically._

 _"And what if someone who you can't take down comes by?" Her father questioned. "Don't worry. Many of the maids told me how you feel whenever I hire someone to look after you. I made sure to find someone you can have fun with, and protect you if you from any danger. You'll meet him tomorrow."_

 _There was a silent pause in the room, that made Kaitou's stomach knot. She nodded reluctantly. He must have put a lot of effort researching people to find someone for her, she reasoned._

 _Kaitou's father cleared him throat. "Well that's all Kaitou. Watch your voice more closely from now on." He waved his hand signalling her to leave._

 _As Kaitou head back to my room, she felt as if gravity couldn't ever be stronger. She thought how she would bear the gaze of her disappointed father for the rest of the week, and how she would scold herself harshly in the mirror before beginning her study session._

 _Little did she know that a great disturbance in her life was about to come. And that disturbance will have the nerve to be arriving an hour late._

* * *

Wing-san for some reason did not allow Gon to watch Kujou's match. But it may explains how she could watch me as I move. Someone who stayed stuck in this arena as long as she has can't possibly keep up with me without any help from life energy. But why wouldn't she know about it when I saw her that night at Wing's house? And how did she learn the skill? Could it be possible that she _forgot_ about Nen? I laughed out loud at the absurdity, not even an infant would forget the feeling of Nen. The feeling of ants marching under your skin, the sudden force of gravity around you, the blood lust that aims an imaginary gun to your heart. It's an unforgettable experience. A very frightening experience.

I have already considered simply asking her about it, but if she really doesn't have any knowledge about Nen then she might become curious. She would stay up all night thinking and theorizing about Nen. And I'm certain she would believe me. If I ask her honestly, then she would take it seriously.

I shrugged. Brushing aside my thoughts, I settled myself in a close seat to the Arena so I can easily observe her fight. Since I didn't even give Kujou a chance to fight during our match, nor have I watched any other of her matches yet, I have no idea how Kujou would win a fight. It was clear she was very famous in the Arena, for both positive and negative reasons, but nobody I heard _ever_ gossiped about how she fought.

I made sure to cover my ears as the audience either cheered or jeered when Kujou was introduced, then more cheering and jeering for her opponent, but not as much. Kujou's opponent was an man, who looked about a towering two meters tall, with an good build. He was top less to show his tanned bulky muscles, probably to either show off or intimidate the opponent.

As expected, Kujou was not scared, in fact there seemed to be a little mockery in her eyes. I knew Kujou wasn't strong enough to simply push him off the Arena, or take him out with a single hit. I couldn't really guess how she was going to win this fight, but I could tell she was very confident in victory.

The mediator displayed Kujou's and her opponent's face on the screen where they display the score, so the audience can make their bets. Usually when they take your picture, they ask that you keep a straight face. But Kujou was grinning uncontrollably in her photo, her blue eyes flashing with excitement. I took notice how young she looked as well, her hair was much shorter, and her skin had more healthy color to it. But the most peculiar thing about the photo was her hair. As I gaze down at Kujou in the stadium, her hair was an dull and dry brown, but in the photo it was bright copper.

I questioned this, but pushed it to the back of my head.

 _You're hear observe her fighting, not her looks._ I reminded myself.

Finally the match began.

Immediately, the man made his move. Moving at a surprising quick pace, he lunges at Kujou and aim his fist to her head. Kujou easily evades his attack with a jump, using his bald head to propel herself above him. As she began to drop from her jump, Kujou held onto his shoulder with her right hand and uses her feet to stay on his back. She then uses her free hand to stab a pressure point on the back of his neck.

I almost flinched. The way she stabbed the man with her hand, reminded me too much of assassination.

The man yelped in pain. He quickly shook her off, and rubbed the back of his neck sorely, glaring detestably at Kujou.

Kujou finally decided to open her mouth. "You have such hard muscles sir," she said with an exaggerated innocent voice, flexing her own for exaggeration (though she doesn't have much herself). "But it seems you forgot to add some buff back here." She tapped the back of her neck. "It was _very_ easy to tap your neck." she put her hand on her hips and raised her chin, obviously trying to taunt the man.

The color of the man's face changed, from almond to red. He tried to talk back but couldn't find a way. He was very easy to tap, and he can't deny it.

Kujou scoffed, loud enough the man to hear, further angering him. "I wonder..." She swooned around carelessly as her lips parted into a grin, "how easy it would be to _hit you."_

By now the audience quieted down, they all watch with anticipation. I looked around in confusion. Why was the tension suddenly increased with trash talk?

The audience's silence must have agitated her opponent even more. "Shut up!" He screeched. The man charged at Kujou. His muscles swelling up in tension, as he released his fist to her right.

Kujou leaned forward. Ducking under his swing, she propelled her left foot behind her while keeping her right flat on the ground, back flipping the heel of her boots to the man's face. I could here the small cracking of bones breaking.

However, Kujou's opponent had a plan this time. He grabbed her ankle with his hands, and attempted to squeeze it with his iron grip. But Kujou didn't even give him a chance. In one swift movement she swung and hooked her right foot to his neck. Now standing on her hands, she bent her back, effortlessly crashing his head to the stadium floor.

The referee blew the whistle signalling the match over.

As the audience holler around me, I got up to meet up with her. As I walked to the exit door of the Arena, I thought about the way Kujou fought. She had great flexibility. The kick she used had her legs split farther than a 180 degrees angle. Her taunting, although not the most noble thing to do, was very effective. And her style of fight was creative, almost as if she was bored with the normal way to fight.

I was in such deep thought, I almost didn't notice Kujou calling my name.

"Killua!" She called, jogging cheerfully over to me, completely unfazed with the fact she crushed someone's skull just a minute ago. "Did you come to watch my match?" She asked.

"You saw me." I answered.

"So you noticed."

There was a slight awkward silence, then she suddenly took off the other direction.

"Where you going?" I asked, following her, puzzled.

She rolled her eyes. "To get my _prize money_ stupid."

"Oh." I searched for the right words to start an good conversation. Kujou tends to respond well when I offend her. When I simply talk about "stuff" she seems uninterested. Which is good, because I like insulting her. "You were quite cruel in your match." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me with confusion.

"The way you taunted him... I felt really bad for that guy you know?"

"I fought that man a couple time before. He had a short-temper and was easy to provoke." She answered coolly.

"How could you remember?" I asked. "Do you keep notes for every person you fight? _Wow,_ you are _so_ hardcore."

"Of course not!" She said, as if offended by my remark. She stopped to cross her arms and raise her chin. "I was trained memorization from a young age. If I wish to memorize something then it will be stuck in my brain forever."

She gave me an 'I'm special like that' look. Her eyelids covered half of her brilliant blue eyes in a smug look.

Kujou seemed to have learned many things before coming to Heavens Arena. Math, investment, self-defense, different languages, acting, and now memorization. How she got the time to learn all these things I have no idea, but I do know she's probably better than me at everything but fighting and killing. I've even heard her shredding the piano once, when we visited her favorite cafe/restaurant together.

"I suppose you were trained to fight like that as well?" I asked, trying not to sound as if I was trying to get into her private life... Which is exactly what I am trying to do.

She gave me an suspicious look. "Is something wrong Killua?" She asked with fake concern.

"Huh?"

"Well... because you're _never_ interested in anything that's not related to Gon. I'm starting to think you might have fallen in love with me too." She looked at me with an sweet, innocent, yet fake expression. Not the first time though, it was one of her ways to piss people off. I used to lash back at her, but I learn that's just the reaction she wants.

"Ha!" I retorted. "Says the person who stays up all night thinking about the logic of up and down."

"Yes, but at least I'm not a two-timing scum."

I realized that she just changed the subject. I tried to reestablish my intended topic, but she was already occupied with getting her prize money. And then I noticed something even more peculiar.

"Hey Kujou. How come you get your money through an envelope?"

Kujou stumbled, causing the envelope to slip out of her hand and clang on the floor. It was no doubt the sounds of silver coins hitting the ground. Kujou calmly bent down to pick up the coins, but I could see her eyes clouding with panic, as she tries to think up of a lie. There's my good reaction, I wasn't letting her go now.

I stepped directly in front of her, and leaned forward so my head would be above her. "Better yet... why do you even need to pick up your prize money?"

* * *

 **I'm just gonna stop there so I can update it. I'm guessing you'd rather have shorter chapters and faster updates. The story is really starting to pick up now, I have a bunch of memorable moments planned so stay tuned.**

 **I feel like this chapter is a lot more well written than the other 3.**

 **Oh and I named this chapter _Kaitou's Beginning_ cause I feel as though that's the more important part of this chapter. Tell me what your interpretation of Kaitou's father and her relationship with him.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Kri (anonymous): I got the idea from a book called "Challenger Deep". It was about a boy going through a mental disorder, and I thought it would be fun to put a little bit of his insane thinking into Kujou. Of course she doesn't have any mental disorder just so you know.**

 **If you guys would review my story, it will really make my day!**


	5. (4) Walking Away

**Review replies at the bottom.**

 **NOTE: IMPORTANT! Something happened to the 2nd chapter. If seems some important parts have been deleted. I don't know if this is my fault or not, but I would appreciate it, if you are a follower coming back to the story, to check back to see if there are any new parts you didn't read before. If you recently stumbled across the story, then keep reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _::Chapter 4 Continued::_**

I stumbled, caught by surprised by Killua's question. As I slowly and calmly pick up the coins, my eyes darted around trying to think up a lie.

But it was too late. Killua had noticed my reaction, and I couldn't think of anyway to provide a solid explanation. It's impossible to say that I asked for money in bills, because he already seen the coins. Killua isn't dumb enough to believe that it's a different kind of currency, nor is he gonna believe any kind of lie I throw at him. My only option was to either run away, and hope he wouldn't chase after me, or calmly tell him to flip off and it's none of his business.

When I finally picked up the last coin that slipped out of the envelope, I felt a presence above me. Raising my head, I see Killua towering over me. Tense, ready, and alert. He was definitely not even gonna let me take a step away.

"That's only enough for three meals a day." He said calmly, but I could see determination in his eyes and little of something else. "How come you only get this much?"

 _Trying to ease the truth out me huh?_

I stayed quiet. Rising to my feet, I lowered my head so I wouldn't meet his eye. _Simply ignore him._

"Hey Kujou, I asked you a question. How come you can't answer?" Killua said, this time with a more impatient voice.

I gritted my teeth, but stayed silent. _He doesn't need to know._

"We're friends Kujou! You can tell me. No. Actually I'm not gonna leave you until you tell me." He said with finality. I looked up to meet his eyes, his teeth were gritted with frustration.

"You dont need to know. Why are you so insistent anyway?" I asked meekly. Giving up on any kind of lie.

Killua relaxed a bit, understanding I was not going to run away. "Because I'm curious."

He said his answer with such certainty it hurt. A knot in my throat formed, and my rage started to boil deep in me. Why did his answer make me so angry?

Killua suddenly looked frantic. I must've made a face that told him exactly my feelings.

Like a vacuum, I sucked my emotions out of my face.

 _Just walk away Kujou. Simply walk away. And pretend this never happened the next day._

I began turned my head slowly, carefully hiding my anger in me. Not letting Killua see just how angry I was at him.

"Wait Kujou! I don't know how I made you angry, but I'm really just _curious_. Like not exactly _curious_ , but a different kind of _curious._ Like I wanna get to know you better."

I don't know what part of me wanted to say this to him. It was as if my brain was overwhelmed with the desire to say something back to him. To show him just how goddamn angry I was. How stupid he was being. And how much he really did not need to know my life story.

"Curious...?" I said in a dangerously soft tone. "You want to know about me... _cause your curious_?" I glowered at him with all the rage I kept inside.

Killua flinched. He didn't back off, but he stayed cautious and alert. As if he think I'll suddenly pounce and attack him.

I stepped in front of him til our nose were only inches from colliding. Although I was a few inches shorter than him, it felt as if I stood on equal footing with him. "Why should I tell you all my secrets?" I growled. "You, a temporary friend, that will leave on adventures, while I'm here rotting in my room. You, who if I tell you this secret, will simply amble around with no use of it. You, who can't do anything for me anyway!"

Killua snapped. A vein popped in his head, as he opened his mouth to shout back at me. But before he could even say I word, I stuff the envelope of money I was clutching in my hands into his mouth. Steadying my convulsive breaths, I stared Killua's shock filled eyes with a final look of disdain. Telling him to stay away from me from now on.

Then I simply walked away.

If he wants to stick his nose somewhere it doesn't belong, it's better we don't stay friends anyway.

* * *

 **I know that was a incredibly short chapter, but I think the organization would be extremely poor if I start chapter 5 on the same page as chapter 4. The story is finally starting to really pick up. What are your thoughts? Does Kujou seem like a bratty kid, who is whining? Or do you think that Killua was wrong for prying into Kujou's life? I have my own opinions on this, but I want to know yours.**

 **Happy Valentine's Weekend! Here's a wonderful fight that compliments the holiday perfectly. #sarcasm**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Crazywordsmith- I'm glad my story sparks your curiosity. And yes, your review did drive me to write.**

 **Kri- I don't know if you're the same person that reviewed the 3rd chapter, but thankyou! I too, love fluff. Unfortunately this chapter doesn't have any, but it's coming ;).**


	6. (5) Unleashed

**Review Replies at the Bottom**

* * *

 _Killua woke up suddenly, a gasp escaping out of his mouth._

 _Something was wrong._

 _He took off to the door, sprinting with all his might, ignoring the cold surface of the stone floor hitting against his bare feet. He rushed past the miles of grey stones and torches, past his brother's bedroom door, past the torture chambers with cries of agony resounding through the stone walls. Only to skid to a stop in front of his favorite person's bedroom._

 _Through the metal bars of the door, Killua could see pink blankets draped across the walls._

 _He began to bang his fist on the metal door. "Alluka!" He yelled fearfully. "Wake up Alluka! It's your big brother Killua!"_

 _After a few seconds of silence, Killua pushed the door open, revealing a empty room with his favorite person gone._

 _Killua stood with shock. Alluka woke up by herself, without the need for Killua to shake her awake. But not only that, all the countless number of toys, plushies, and story books has disappeared._

 _"No..." He whispered. A ripping sensation began in this gut than rose to a cry. "NO!"_

 _He raced to every room, ripping the door out of their hinges when they were locked, desperately trying to find his sister. His mind clouded with panic, unable to think of what his family might have done to her. 'What if' seems to be the only thing he could think of._

 _Then it daunted him. That one place that was being built, with five vaults for protection, the place Zeno said was for a extra troublesome prisoner. At then he didn't give it a second thought, but that troublesome prisoner could be Alluka._

 _Hope filled Killua. Now knowing that his sister is might still be alive, he began to sprint to the prison._

 _"ALLUKA! ALLUKA! ALLUKA! ALLUKA!" He repeatedly called, listening intently for his sister's cute voice._

 _Finally, he saw traces of yellow and blue when he passed a corner. Alluka stood looking around outside the prison door, with his grandpa, father, and brother waiting patiently._

 _"Can you let me wait for big brother?" She requested them, when they tried to urge her into the room._

 _They all complied reluctantly, for he could not risk saying no._

 _"Alluka!" Killua breathed, feeling his chest relax with relief._

 _Alluka giggled. "Did I surprise brother?"_

 _Killua gave her a gentle smile, as he wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead. "To death." He replied with honesty. He walked up to her and rubbed her on the head with affection. "Wait for brother, this will take a minute."_

 _Alluka nodded._

 _Killua changed his expression to a ferocious, bloodcurdling glare, and faced his three family members. "Bastards, what do you think your doing with Alluka!"_

 _His father did not falter, and waited a few seconds before answering his question. "Alluka is dangerous, and we need to keep him contained. He already caused multiple deaths among our butlers, and the death toll may reach us one day. You see son, we have to keep Alluka locked up because her powers kill people. Therefore she is not human or part of our family."_

 _Killua gritted his teeth. He was never so furious at anyone else ever before. He tried to repress his anger, but instead it caused him release his emotions even more. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screeched. The whole room fell into a hush, and Alluka grabbed Killua's sleeves fearfully, but this couldn't stop Killua rampage. "This whole family isn't human. We kill, we torture, and we act as if it's another day at work. All of us separately have killed more people than Alluka ever will! We're all darkness, we're all monsters, we're all..."_

 _Tears began falling down Killua's cheeks, as blood dripped from his fist that he was clenching too tightly. Overwhelmed by his anger, grief, and guilt, he couldn't say anything more, nor could he take anymore._

 _"Alluka." He face his sister with a softened expression. "We're running away."_

* * *

I crashed in Gon's room, startling him.

"Gon!" I was about to tell him about Kujou's insane behavior, but suddenly trailed off after seeing that he was doing a handstand with his broken arm.

"Hi Killua." He replied happily.

I stared at him, as he cheerfully bounced around from left arm to right arm. "Your healed..."

"Yup!" He jumped onto his bed, then sat crisscrossed. Placing his hands on his knees, he looked at me expectantly.

I wanted to say some kind of remark about his healing speed, but it seems he wanted to know why I was so angry. "A-anyway..." I told him what happened after Kujou's match, waving my hands for exaggeration. Repeating her nasty words, with a mocking high pitched voice. "Then she finally stuffed her prize money in my mouth and walked away!"

After I finished my rant, I looked at Gon to see a confused yet concerned look on his face. I thought I would see steam rise from his ears due to confusion, but instead his face seemed to be in deep thought.

"That's strange..." He rubbed his chin. "Kujou is usually very composed, even when she doesn't want to be."

"Right? That girl is so confusing!" I said frustratingly. "Getting so angry over some coins... I don't understand."

"I don't think we can ask her about it, cause it'll just make angry again..." Gon pointed out.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm not involving myself with Kujou anymore."

"Eh? I thought you guys were good friends." Gon whined. "Plus she always brings me snack. Something you're not generous enough to do."

"Then if I bring you snacks from now there won't any complaints." I stood up from my sitting position. "Well anyway, now that your healed..." I gave Gon an anticipating and excited look. "Let's get to training."

* * *

Recently I've been in a state of vague lypophrenia. No matter what I did or where I went, it seemed like this trail of gloom seems to follow me everywhere. Not even going up and down the elevator helped me get over the feeling.

But shoving my victory in Ian's face did.

"I _told_ you." I bragged, raising my chin and crossing my arms. "That I'm strong enough."

"Oh I _knew_ that you were strong enough. I just wanted to see if you could make a friend besides me." Ian said admittedly. "So... Where _is_ this friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "You said I only had to make one until I win my match on the 190th floor."

Ian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "Kujou. What did you do?"

"He was poking around in my private life after the match. So I stuffed his mouth with envelope and walked away. " I made a broken heart motion with my hands. "Friendship done. Over. A goner."

Ian clutched his hair in frustration, and sighed exasperatedly. "Ooh!" He cried. "That makes everything so much harder!"

For a second Ian simply stood there, rubbing his forehead into his palms, and scrunching his face from stress. It was a sight I have never seen, and it made me worry. Ian was always cheerful and whimsical in any situation. It was impossible to tell if he was in a good mood or a bad one cause it's always hid behind that deceiving face. Just like me.

"I-Ian." I stammered. Trying to think of what kind of trauma would cause his to lose his face. Then it hit me. "Are you and your wife getting divorced? Just what did you do on that date?"

Ian suddenly stopped rubbing his temples, then gave me a grave look with guilt flickering in his eyes. I'm sure I was right.

"No. That's not it."

 _What?_

 _"_ The date was magical, romantic, and everything was perfect. This interesting bit of info is about you."

I suddenly felt my stomach drop. A tingling sense of fear was dancing around my mind, but I stayed silent and waited for Ian's news. It could just be another bluff, and he was acting out his trauma.

Ian sighed one last time before explaining. "A few months ago, the Jousei Corporation collapsed."

I tried to retaliate, saying that it was impossible, and he was lying. But the words couldn't come out my mouth. Ian was not lying. So I could could only listen in horror.

"After being in billions of jenny in debt to the NGL region, the Jousei Corporation managed to pick themselves back up thanks to unknown reasons."

"That's right!" I exclaimed when I found my voice. "I revived father's company, and it was just as successful than ever before."

Ian looked at me with hurt, almost wanting to tell me something but couldn't find the courage to say it. "Nobody knows how this giant corporation crumbled, but the CEO directly placed the fault on his oldest son before finally dissolving the company. However this left everyone scratching their heads, for he was holding his only son in his hands, who was merely six years old, and did not have any influence on the company's business management. The public simply saw it as the CEO's way to place the blame away from anyone than himself." Ian averted his eyes. "Obviously he was blaming you though."

Immediately, my steady breaths turned to exasperated gasps, my throat began to close up from the effort to not cry, my eyesight began to blur, and my knees began to crumple under me.

And right when I felt I couldn't hold it in anymore, right when a small wail came out of my mouth. I slapped myself. Literally.

Ian looked stunned, as he watch me steady my breath and stand up straight with composure.

"You can cry you know. It's better than holding it all in." Ian suggest. But he already knew what I was going to say, for he has heard me say it far too many times.

"It isn't something worth crying over."

"Than what is?"

I ignore Ian's question. "Where did father go after the company dissolved?"

"Kujou I don't think-"

" _Answer the question Ian_." I growled calmly, staring him down with a determined look.

Ian hesitated a bit, than gritted his teeth and stared right back at my burning eyes. "No."

"Wha-"

"I haven't told you this, because I knew it will end friendship, but now is not the time to worry about that." He escalated his voice til he was almost yelling. "I don't think you should chase after your father, nor do I think you ever should have helped him in the first place! You should get out of this stupid tower, explore, live life to the fullest, your finally free from your father's grasp! I just don't understand why you care so much about the man who threw you aside as if you were expendable item! If you still want to find your "father" you'll have to ask someone else."

It was as if someone slapped me on the face even harder than I slapped myself. I lowered my head apologetically, and scolded myself for losing control of my emotions. And so in order to repent for my misdeed, I took a deep breath, and thought through Ian's words with consideration. I recited what I was going to say back to him in my mind, then finally let my voice deliver the message. "I'm sorry. We don't even know the true reason my father's company crashed. Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Ian smiled. "Then if I tell you why, you'll leave Heavens Arena?"

I returned his question with a pleasant, yet fatigued smile. "Yeah. It's not as if I can do anything useful here anymore. Probably will stay here a week to raise some money for myself."

Ian rested his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But I felt uneasy. It all stopped too abruptly. And now that I was suddenly unleashed from the comfort of my cage, I wanted nothing more than to go back inside where it was safe.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This story is on a role. I am super duper excited for you guys to read this one. I have so much planned for the next chapter, and I'm discussing it with my best friend. Review what you think, cause it'll really help me improve my writing, and keep me inspired!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **havanatitiana- Thanks for reviewing so much so far it really helps me!**

 **Vere (anonymous)- I was wondering if I made her seem too short-tempered, and maybe I did. However, while Kujou likes to take the most logical and safest decisions, she also considers her own pride and secrets a important asset in her life, and doesn't like people who thinks they have the right to nose through it. I mean let's say you had a deep secret that you wanted no one to know about, and they tell you they aren't gonna leave til you tell them your secret. You'll be upset right? I would at least. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this answer your question. I'm really glad you like this fanfic and I hope you would review more in the future ^^.**

 **neonkoi- Haha you reviewed right after I updated. I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you keep reading.**


	7. (6) Abduction

**Review Replies at the bottom. (Last time I'm changing the summary. This one seems good enough anyway.)**

* * *

 _Kaitou was frustrated. She was standing straight in front of the main entrance of her mansion waiting for the caretaker arrive, but he was already hour late. Kaitou_ _began to fidget around, tapping her toes, and biting her nails. The servants glanced nervously at each other._

 _"An hour late." She growled under her breath._

 _Finally a black classy car pulled into the drive way. The servants scrambled, with their tired out numb legs, to the car opening the door for the visitor directing his attention to Kaitou._

 _Kaitou was waiting on the other side of the luscious garden, scowling coldly at her caretaker. From afar, she saw dusty blond hair smoothed back with shining hair gel. He wasn't wearing any kind of formal suit and tie, instead he wore a rusty red laced t-shirt, with a smooth black trouser, A sash that was tied around the seam of his shirt and pants, and finally a pair off odd black dancing shoes. Kujou recognized the style of cloths, and instantly knew he was from the Ochizan country, or at least someone who is influenced by the heritage._

 _The man easily smiled at me, as he walked up the steps leading to the main doorway, as if unaware of his delayed arrival. Kaitou held down a snort, and raised her chin._

 _His perfect smile did not waver, instead he offered me a handshake. "Are you Kaitou's little sister?" He asked sweetly in a mellow voice._

 _Even though Kaitou wanted to smack him for not recognizing her, she stayed composed. "Of course not. I **am** Kaitou." She added a extra edge into her voice. "Would you to explain why you are so late?"_

 _"Oh you do sound like a boy." He chirped cheerfully. "But I'm sure you're a girl."_

 _She held back herself from raising her voice. "I'm only biologically a girl. If you wanna laugh at me, go ahead."_

 _He looked at her with fascination then, then her hand and shook it. "Well in that case, nice to meet you Kaitou."_

 _Kaitou took a deep breath, and decided to simply ignore him. She freed her hand from his shake, and opened the gates before any servants could help her, and politely held it open for the caretaker to enter._

 _"My name is Phione." He said, his suddenly mellow voice became more shrill._

 _"Please to meet you." She stated, and without a word, led him to his living quarters, which was about as grand as the common servant._

 _Once Phione saw the room, he gleefully jumped onto the bed, flinging his luggage to the side of the room. He let out a sigh of comfort and relief, as he let his body sink into the soft mattress._

 _Kaitou watched in disbelief at the childish behavior of Phione. She immediately felt uncomfortable and made no haste to leave the room. Then_ _she saw a blond wig fly across the room. Kaitou turned her head to find someone yanking a hair net out of their pinned up ginger hair. The person removed the gold pins that held her ginger hair in place, and let it fall on her back in messy curls. She glanced at Kaitou gawking, and began to hysterically laugh, explaining about how funny her face looks between their breaths._

 _Eventually the person caught their breath, and then smiled brightly at Kaitou. "Don't you worry sweetie. My name is still Phione."_

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep for days. I told Ian I would stay to gather up some money, but I realized that I still gain only a few coins as a reward, and I couldn't drag myself out of bed to participate in any of my battles. I already missed three, which sends me back down to the 170th floor.

Ian said in order to find where the money I have been earning was going, he was going to spent sleepless days on his computer, doing his own hacking work that I don't understand.

So as I waited to for him, I laid in my bed, and thought without rest. I searched the browser on my phone, checking every single news article, video, or rumor that has anything to do with the downfall of Jousei Corporation.

I also checked the number of guns the company has sold in total every year. There was a sudden drop in the sales about two years ago, which allows me to infer that maybe that was when the money transference was disturbed. Also meaning that the NGL country still had it's hold on the company. I texted Ian this bit of information but I doubt he already didn't know this. All I could do is wait bundled up in my bed.

I haven't eaten for the last few days, but whenever I try to take one bite of my dry meal, a flash of my father's angry face always caused me to lose my appetite. Eventually I gave up, and even when my stomach ached for food I didn't even give the unfinished meal a glance.

In order to distract myself from the hunger, I desperately tried to have positive thoughts. Like what I was going to do after I leave Heavens Arena, and even after hours of thinking, I still have no idea. I certainly can _not_ travel around blindly with no plan. My most promising idea was the hunter exam, which sounds liked the most interesting thing to do, but I don't have any reason to become a hunter. It's not like I need a hunter's pass in order to explore around the world, and I don't need money either.

 _Hey I thought I would take the hunter exam because I'm super bored. Plus I have nothing left in life._

I laughed at the idea.

I pulled out my phone to check the news again, but I accidentally tapped the photos icon due to my fatigue. Then I saw a significant rise in photos that I kept in my storage. Opening the album folder, I revealed many photos that I took with Killua and Gon at their room, and few recordings of Gon and Killua quarreling for my own amusement.

I suddenly felt regretful. If I hadn't so quickly break our friendship, I might not be as lost as I was now. Maybe I would have joined them in their adventures, fight by their side, and I wouldn't be so goddamn miserable and lonely right now.

I tapped on the first video I took, when Killua was painting Gon's face with chocolate that melted in the heat of summer. And as I watched myself do intricate designs, far better than Killua's own artwork. I finally fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

* * *

As I rub my messy hair with a towel, I sank into the soft velvet bed. I stared at the crumpled envelope in my hand, using the yellow tinted light from the lamp. Water that dripped from my hair landed on the words 'Kujou' in a typewriter font.

I told Gon I was don't care about Kujou anymore, but I couldn't stop myself from worrying about her. She hasn't fought in a match for a week, and I still haven't returned the money to her. She could be starving in her room right now. It's strange that someone who's as competitive as Kujou would drop out of her matches.

"Ah!" I groaned, rubbing my hair aggresively. _Stop it Killua! You don't care about that weird girl anymore._ I thought angrily, but I wasn't able to push that restless feeling of concern.

I stormed out of my room, despite my soaking hair. Marching along the lit halls with annoyance, gripping her prize money tightly in my hand.

 _"_ Floor 170." I begrudgingly told the woman waiting in the elevator in a pink uniform. Which to my annoyance, reminded me of what Kujou wore when I first saw her.

 _You, a temporary friend, that will leave on adventures, while I'm here rotting in my room. You, who if I tell you this secret, will simply amble around with no use of it. You, who can't do anything for me anyway!_

I clenched my throat, as her words resounded in my head. It was as if she was referring herself as a bird trapped into a cage, who refuges to show off the plumage under her wing for reasons I can't comprehend.

She asked me why I should possible want to know her secrets. That's when I realized just how much I knew nothing of her. She's a multi-talented girl who now hates my guts, and happens to live in Heavens Arena as a job. What about her past? Her family? Her goals?

"Sir, are you gonna leave?" Asked the woman.

I nodded, and left with a more relaxed steps.

She knows nothing of me either. And yet I pushed her to tell me about her past. I began to feel guilty for my behavior, but no matter what kind of angle I looked at the situation. I would never consider myself wrong.

I knocked on Kujou's door. "Kujou! It's Killua! I have your money. Just thought to give it back to you."

I was met with silence.

 _Was she asleep?_

I listened intently, but I couldn't hear her breath from inside the room. Instead there was a strange billowing sound. I looked out the hall, into the main lobby where the sunlight was beginning to go out under the horizon. I thought of asking the front desk if Kujou was in a match right now, but then a strange scent caught my attention. At first I thought it was simply my imagination, but I couldn't deny the scent that has been drilled into my mind through my assasination training.

 _Poison._

With a flick of my wrist, I broke the lock on the door, and entered the room. I was met with a strong gust of wind, that sent droplets of water from my hair flying across the hall. I stared with shock, as shards of glass hurled towards me, bouncing harmlessly against my skin. There was a jagged hole in the window, big enough for two large people to jump through. Calmly scanning the messy room, I saw fresh indention in the sheets of her bed. I placed my palm on the indention, and I felt the warmth spread across my fingers.

She was here only moments ago.

Before I could think of my next move, my legs instinctively moved across the room littered with Kujou's belongings, and I jumped head first out of the window.

* * *

 **I have a serious weakness in writing about feelings. No matter how I wrote it just sounded wrong. I always wrote too little and I felt I needed to delve deeper into the character's emotion, but just didn't know how. I had to look through other published books that I grabbed from my school library. Btw, if you haven't red Shadow and Bone yet, it's a really great action/romance novel. I suggest you guys to check it out.** **Thanks to the people who reviewed the story, I couldn't believe how much people did on the last chapter. I think it was because I improved my summary, and more people are checking out my story.**

 **Also, Phione is going to be pretty important, so remember her.**

 **For clarification, Phione is pronounced (fee-own)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **wolfhanyou-lina- I'm glad that's the impression you have on Kujou right now. I wanted to start the story off with a person that's weak, but strong enough to be noticed by Killua and Gon. But I don't plan to keep her normal for long, I always find that it's boring when a character doesn't grow in strength and mental fortitude. And I wanted someone who is really independent, so thank you for noticing that as well. It makes me really happy!**

 **neonkoi- I'm glad I got to make you laugh.**

 **Lydia407- Your wish has been heard loud in clear. (Noragami reference :** **3)**

 **Kri- Half of your questions will be answered next chapter. Look forward to it!**


	8. (7) Freedom or Prison

**Review Replies at the Bottom. No back story today.  
**

* * *

Faster! Faster! I thought as I fell to the ground. The wind dried out my soaking hair leaving droplets on the polished windows of the tower. Drag began to slow my fall, so I decided to run down the building. As I ran down along the tower, I searched the streets for any sign of suspicious activity, at the same time I dreaded other possibilities.

Finally, far off in the distance, I saw a van with a silver parachute hooked onto the back, dancing in the wind.

 _Bingo._

I watched the van intensely, at the same time slowing down my fall by skidding my feet along the tower. I could hear people screaming as I fell to the ground, calling the police, but before they could even dial a number, I flipped off the tower and sprung forward towards the highway, leaving them in a daze.

Using the momentum from my fall, I shot off to the bridge across the block where I saw the dark earthy green van calmly driving along the road. The parachute hanging form the top of the van was a smooth dark silver with a tint of maroon, the exact color of Heaven's Arena. I suddenly understood how they managed to sneak out of Heavens Arena by falling through a window. Taking advantage of Kujou's room location, they fell exactly on top of the underground parking lot entrance. They fell down undetected because they were camouflaged well, but also because because it was beginning to get difficult to see in the dark. The only thing I could understand was how they managed to get Kujou to take the poison.

I darted up onto a bridge above the van and balanced myself on a rusty steal bar, where I watched the van slowing down at a red light. I swung myself back and forth, and with precision, swung myself forward to land on the van lightly. I made sure my landing was as silent so I won't alert anyone.

I caught a waft of the drug from Kujou's room. They seem to have the deluded gas form in their arsenal as well. I wouldn't be surprised if she was still out cold.

I tensed up my hand with excruciating force, extending my nails til they were razor sharp, and slowly sawed a slit at the top of the van. I used my other hand to pull the metal upwards, leaving a small opening large enough for me to slip right through.

I hopped into the van, just as I noticed the purple tinted sky and the stars that began to peek out.

* * *

The first thing I notice is how especially cold the air was. Then I found that my head ached, and when I tried to rub my temples I found hands were tied to her back. Then it all rushed back at me, my futile struggle against a large man, the feeling of rough callus rubbing against my neck and wrists. The sickening scent of gas feeling my lungs, the foggy eyes I began to get, and my exhausted body that begged her to stop fighting back. The last feeling was of a smooth capsule going down my throat, and the last glimpse of purple light before darkness swallowed me whole.

Despite my aching body that was pleading me to simply go back to sleep, I squirmed up against the wall til I was sitting on my knees. I stretched my fingers and searched around the loose piece of rope that was wrapped around my wrist.

I scoffed, And within a few seconds my hands unraveled the knots that bound my hands.

I scanned the small space I was in. It was obvious I was in a van that was hollowed out in the back with abnormal steel wall between the driver and the hostage. Finally I reached for the handel of the door to haul myself up, but after a couple tries I slumped back down every time.

Confused, I felt my legs, checking to see if it was still there. It was an alien feeling. It was as if my legs had vanished into thin air, and even though I could feel my dry skin with my hands, I couldn't feel the rough fingerprints on my thumb. It was a frightening and yet at the same time a reassuring feeling.

I was never more grateful for this situation. _It was the perfect distraction._

Since I was paralyzed waste down, I could only squirm my way around using my arms. I checked the walls, seeing if there were anyway to escape without being caught.

I put my ear against the steel barrier, and heard the voices of the ones who captured me.

A man chortled, his booming voice easily penetrating the steel plate. "We did it! I told you we could do it! A little girl with the strength of a hundred men? She could barely fight back!"

"We did it... Oh my god. I can _not_ believe it." This time the voice was shaky. It was full of fear and disbelief, the complete opposite of the voice I heard earlier.

There was a slight pause, then I heard a hard slap. "Don't be so tense Yashiro!" The man laughed in his joy. "We're rich!"

I held back a laugh. I was worth so much less now that my father's company crashed. So much less in every way.

I felt the momentum of the car shift. It began to turn into a loop for fifteen seconds before finally reaching the bumpy road of the highway. There were only three loops like these near Heavens Arena. One leads to the Haven, the other also leads to the Haven but it was farther than the other, and the last one goes to another city. I was so lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed the purple light that slowly seeped into the room. I didn't hear a thud of a person landing, instead I could only see Killua standing in the spotlight of the hole he ripped out of the van.

Without a word, Killua began to attempt to scoop me up.

"Wait." I said, my hand instinctively rising to show my palm. "Did you see a red bridge?"

Killua froze. He stared at me with his narrow blue eyes, his eyes reflecting his disbelief. Then he smacked me in the head. "Are you stupid or something?" He yelled quietly. "You were poisoned, kidnapped, and can't move your legs, and then I come to save you. And _that's_ what you ask?"

I attempted to respond, but Killua continued his rant.

"Did you see a red bridge." He mocked, his voice low and demented. "Well since it's so important for you ask once you see the persons that's about to save you. No. I did not see a damn red bridge. Now obviously that poison got into your head."

"Stop spitting on me." I growled. "I don't need your help. Just go back to where you came from."

"I beg your pardon missy." He spat. "But I _know_ you do."

"No. I don't."

"Listen Kujou." His voice beginning to show some steel. "You don't know what they poisoned you with. You don't even know if _they_ know what you were poisoned with. You may be talking and moving fine now, but you could be coughing up blood and wheezing a minute later. You _don't_ understand poison as well as I do. "

"No." I said firmly. "I don't want to leave. Not yet. Not now."

"Why are you so stubborn!" Kilua spat angrily, his face began to contort with anger. "Can't you see you could die?"

"And what difference would that make?" I shot back.

Killua recoiled, his face snapped back in surprise. His mouth twitched, trying to say something, but couldn't find the words.

I took a deep breath. "Sorry. Just please don't take me back."

The light that seeped through the hole Killua ripped through began to fade away. There was no moon tonight, therefor no light. The van was barely illuminated by the passing cars on the highway, but I could still see Killua's eyes glowing in the dark. Even in the dark, I could always find Killua.

"Can I confess something?" He asked, the anger in his voice suddenly diminished. He sat beside me against the wall

"Whenever we hanged out with each other, you almost seemed emotionless. You were good at everything, and you talked with venom, but no matter when I look at your face, it was still in the same lifeless expression. I thought to myself, 'this girl had the perfect life. She was rich, she had no parents to nag her, she lives her own life, and was so free, and yet she still had that hollow expression on that dumb face. It was almost sad."

The racing cars suddenly became hushed as I listened. Only the sound of our breaths, and words was important in this moment. Our shoulders barely brushed together, in a reassuring way, and for a moment I forgot about everything.

"So I became curious... I wanted to take all that emotions you had and expose it. I wanted to find the real reason you were at Heavens Arena. I wanted to know more about you... It wasn't easy." I stared at his face, as he laughed meekly. "You kept up your facade incredibly well. Whenever the topic of your past comes into play, you brush it off so easily I barely notice until it was too late to bring it back into subject. The most emotion you show is when you're either acting or being smug. So when I got that clue that day I got really excited, and I guess that came out as desperate. You got angry for the first time ever, but that wasn't the kind of emotions I wanted to see. So I kinda..."

The strength of my body subsided, and I found myself leaning against Killua's shoulders. I laid my arm laid limply on his lap, and held my breath.

"I'm really happy that we became friends." I confessed. "I've been pondering whether it's better to be free or to be trapped. You know I always thought that I would be happier trapped and safe, instead of free and lost. But now I have no choice but to be free. And although I'm yearning for that freedom, it's also the scariest thing I have ever reached out for."

There was a moment of silence, where I just listened to cars zooming by with eyes closed. It seemed like hours of motionless time. The sound of two people breathing seemed to be what the universe was made up of.

 _Inhale, out hale, inhale, out hale_. I was lost in the rhythm.

Then the light filled my eyes, and a arm reached out to strangle me. Killua immediately jumped back onto the cieling, hiding in the shadows. My mind snapped back into reality, like a squirrel realizing he still had no nuts for winter. I forgot I was being kidnapped.

* * *

 **Next chapter is all about that action.**

 **School work is beginning to really pick up so expect chapters coming once a month. It will actually be even busier during the summer, cause that's when I have my tennis team to deal with. Ugh.**

 **So this chapter was really hard to write. Playing with complex emotions with dialogue, I'm constantly worried if the reader would get what I'm trying to say. I know the biggest mistake is assuming that your reader is stupid and can't pick up on things that aren't said. Please tell me that you understand, it will really make me feel relieved. I know that it seemed like Kujou has emotions, but that's because most of the story is in Kujou's point of view.**

 **Review Replies:**

 _ **havanatitiana- She isn't taken by her father's order. Her father wants nothing to do with Kujou right now, he won't even look her in the face. He's really pissed.**_

 _ **wolfhanyou-lina- I'm glad you think like that. I can't stand when it Shoujou Manga shows a girl who is really weak and have to rely on the guy so much. It pisses me off. I am really determined not to make Kujou like that.**_

 _ **Vere (anonymous)- I'm so glad you brought that up! This is proof that some of my efforts are pulling off. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Guest (anonymous)- Yay for what?**_


	9. (8) Prepared

**_REVIEW REPLIES AT THE BOTTOM!_**

* * *

 _Phione continued to grin like a idiot._

 _Kaitou glared coldly._

 _"What?" She whined. "If you can be a boy than why can't I be a girl?"_

 _"What is the meaning of this?" Kaitou growled with steel._

 _Phione twirled her salmon hair carelessly, and leaned on her arm. "Don't be so mad okay? Your dad would have never accept a young_ girl _like me."_

 _Kaitou clenched her fist. "So you deceived my father."_

 _Phione gleefully winked and clasped her hands together. "Bingo!" She went to retrieve the dusty wig she threw. "So what should I do? Get down on my knees and beg for you not to expose me? Or maybe I'll become your personal slave til your father comes back."_

 _Kaito crossed her arms and raised her chin. "Don't misunderstand. I wouldn't bother father in something so trivial as a untrustworthy caretaker. I never needed anyone to take care of me anyway."_

 _Phione smiled wickedly. "I thought you'd say that."_

 _Kaitou ignored her and began to storm out of the room, but Phione wouldn't stop talking._

 _"So... What are you gonna do? I mean I am your caretaker."_

 _"I'm gonna study." Kaitou replied coolly._

 _Phione pouted. "Girl, Why don't we do something you actually want to do. How bout have some fun with your new caretaker."_

 _"Don't call me a girl." Kaitou spat, her normal voice seeping through her disguise._

 _Phione was amused, and rose her brows in a questioning manner._ _"Oh come **on**. There's gotta be something better than studying."_

 _"I don't think your childish mind understands. I'm the heir to one of the biggest and most iconic company in this world, there's no time to be playing around. There's work to be done and things to be learned."_

 _"Like acting to be something you're really not?" Phione pleasantly replied._

 _"Of course." Kaitou briskly trudged out of the room, closing the door silently behind her._

 _As Kaitou briskly walked through the hall, she gradually calmed herself down, and shook off the baffling discovery of Phione's identity. Yanking her bag out of the hook, she began to head over to her office to bury herself into some books._

 _Her study room is on the second floor, next to the velvet carpeted stairs. A golden plate boldly labeled 'Kaitou's Office' in front of the elegantly carved, and polished wooden door. Next to the study room were many conference and comfort rooms for important guests._

 _Kaitou's eyes locked onto the room across the hallway, where the lazy business analysis worked. She made sure to check whether young man was working. Thankfully, his eyes were focused on his work, and never strayed from the laptop screen._

 _After sliding the door to her room open, she instantly dove into the piles of books that was assigned to her by several tutors, all in several different languages. She practiced writing symbols from other countries, and worked on her pronunciation clearly and loudly. Her hands and eyes worked furiously, going through large novels in only a hour. She would stop briefly after every hour to drink some water, but she wastes no time to get back to work._

 _After a few hours of working, Kaitou was pleased to see that she wasn't bothered by Phione. She was worried that the woman would pester her to stop working, but instead of Phione, her hours of reading were abruptly stopped, by screaming from the kitchen._

 _Kaitou ran out the door. She saw many servants panicking and running across the hall. Shouting to each other in incomprehensible ways._

 _"What's going on?" She asked the nearest maid that ran past her._

 _"Oh thank god, you're here master! We have to hurry, a fire has started in the kitchen." She frantically grabbed Kaitou's arm but she yanked it away. Then turned her back and ran torwards the kitchen, ignoring the cries of the terrified maid._

 _It wasn't a small fire. Flames flickered intensely through the smoke that billowed out of the doors, causing Kaitou's eyes to water and sting. Sparks flew onto her skin in terrifying large flakes. But Kaitou was thankful for the sparks, because now she knows exactly how the fire was caused._

 _"LISTEN UP!" She bellowed. All the panicking servants froze in place. "I'll keep this short... When father isn't here, I'M in charge, and I demand you ALL to **stay put**!"_

 _The servants obediantly calmed down, and huddled together near the stairs._

 _"Is there anyone in there?" She asked, pointing to the fire, her voice now calm and proper._

 _A few chefs exchanged uncertain looks._

 _Kaitou bitterly mumbled under her breath, then took matters into her own hand. She reached into the door of the burning room with eyes closed to protect herself against the smoke, and began to feel along the walls for a fire extinguisher. Thankfully, she managed to feel a smooth canister. Yanking it out of it's lock, Kaitou took the fire extinguisher and aimed at the flames. She pulled the safety pin out of the cap, then aggressively stamped out of fire with the jets of fluid that shot out of the nozzle._

 _The jet of water caused Kaitou to stagger. Her small legs were barely able to stay on the ground. Some workers came to keep her from flying off into the air, until the fire died down with harsh hisses of boiling water._

 _"God..." She swore. After the steam had cleared, she saw a crippled man that laid helplessly on the charred ground. Not moving, not breathing, not alive._

* * *

I instinctively grabbed his arm, and twisted it with all my strength. I heard the man yelp in pain, then swiftly pulled his arm to drive his head forward right into my elbow. I let go of the man, and he staggered back, wiping the pouring blood off his face. He mumbled with frustration under his breath.

"Hey! A little help here!"

But there was no reply, instead I heard muffled sound of struggling in the car. I took the opportunity.

"He won't come sir."

"What?"

"Someone already killed your little friend." I smiled wickedly, and began to pressure him with dread and blood lust. The air was heavy with threat, and the surroundings didn't help either. As I thought, they took us to the Haven's storage cabins where the smell of death hung in the air the strongest.

His mouth opened to scoff at my bluff, but snapped shut after looking at my deadly expression. "Don't screw with me!" His voice cracked with fear. He gritted his teeth, and glared harshly at me. I made sure my shoulders were relaxed, and legs propped up so that I won't give away the fact my legs were like noodles.

"Why don't you go to the van and check?" I suggested. "Though I warn you, it'll be quite bloody." I added delight into my voice to show off just how "insane" I was. I could almost see him shivering as I speak.

I laughed loudly. "Just look at you shake! I thought you weren't scared of me. After all, there's no _way_ I have the strength of a hundred men."

He gritted his teeth. Sweat poured from his forehead, and began to drip down his chin. "You're bluffing..." He stammered.

"Sir!" I gasped with exaggeration and exasperation, and put my hand on my chest. "Are you accusing me of lying? I'll tell you right now that I'm not!"

He roared, and rushed at me with wild eyes, and hands curved like claws, reaching to rip open my throat. He wobbled ungracefully as he charged, and his eyes were cloudy and unclear. Panic took over his body in a terrifying yet convenient way.

I calmly shoved the man's face up once he was right in front of me, then I grabbed his bald head and smashed his nose into the corner of the truck. I heard a satisfying crunch sound of the bone snapping.

"I don't have the strength of a hundred men." I said slowly, raising his face to force him to look at me. "Just the strength of one really _kick ass girl_."

I let go of his head, and he fell unconscious face down. Blood pooled out onto the ground in slow syrupy streams, soaking the sandy ground into a dark red.

Moments later Killua jumped from the shadows, carefully avoiding the blood on the ground.

"Brutal." He teased.

I stared at the streams of maroon blood. "Maybe I went too far."

He shrugged. "That's what he gets for trying to kidnap you."

"I guess so..." I said with uncertainty. "But we should call someone. I don't think this guy will survive if we leave him like this."

"Sorry no phone." Killua replied. "But I do have a lovely envelope of coins we can use for a police box." He waved a crumpled envelope that was stashed in his pocket, which made metallic chimes every time the coins hit each other. It had a large yellow tinted water mark from Killua's saliva, when I stuffed it into his mouth.

Carefully taking the side without any drool soaked into it, I broke into a grin. "That'll do."

When I touched the envelope, a little reassurance made way to me. Our relationship as friends have been patched up, and now I didn't feel as lost. I still wasn't eager to start thinking about leaving the Arena, but at least I was ready.

Before my fingers could grasp the envelope tightly, Killua pulls it away. I look up to him, to see a serious face. "But promise me this. No more secrets."

I didn't hesitate. "Deal." I swiped the envelope from his hand. "But you'll have to tell me all about you as well."

Killua's eyes suddenly became full of worry. "You won't like it."

"I don't care." I replied pleasantly, as I tried to stand on my soupy legs.

Killua scooped me up onto his back, and although I felt protest rear inside me, I found Killua's hair made a great pillow. Matting out his misplaces strands of hair, I prepared to finally have a good rest after a week of sleepless days. Despite Killua's protest, I rested my head on the soft cushion, and instantly fell deeply into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Recently I learned that if you're a regular fanfic reader, you probably tooned out the words please review. So how about this. Stroke those keyboards , and express your thoughts of this crappy story. Show your feelings for this one shit of a fanfic, and click that review button with fury. And I'll thank you.**

 **GameTheory :p**

 **Also I don't think I need to tell you, but "Kaitou" is 7 years old.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **havanatitiana: Thanks for reviewing frequently! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
